phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Swiss Family Phineas
Gallery Removal I don't know who it was, I don't even know if it was done to this episode or not, but this is what happens when you remove the gallery from an episode page for the sole reason that the episode hasn't aired yet, and it has no gallery, you get this gallery on this episode page being made, can we please stick to the default and keep the galleries in episode pages when the pages are created? They are just there as a placeholder so this doesn't happen. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Um...Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened with the gallery? The Flash {talk} 20:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I just fixed it, see here for what it previously looked like. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I know, there's nothing wrong with that. Gallery pages are what we do after a while - gallery sections are placeholders. The Flash {talk} 20:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) No... Someone with either this episode, what it was paired with, or the next two episodes, changed the way I have it now so it was blank from the way I have it now, it didn;t need to be blank, when its blank people will just toss pictures anywhere. I guess I am a bit angry because that time I changed all the episodes so it was like this, which was a lot of work, and people still aren't doing it like this. I figured if it was in the default page people could just copy that over to the new episodes, which they are doing, but then someone deletes things from the default, which is not needed. felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I still don't know what you mean, but okay. The Flash {talk} 20:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What are you not understanding? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Um, everything. Do you mean someone removes the gallery from the main episode page, then blanks the gallery page? Or vice versa? The Flash {talk} 21:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm with Flash on this, I don't understand what you're saying. Is there something wrong with the gallery? -PerryPlatypusAgent :::Oh. That's what you mean. There are no pictures in the gallery. That really is a problem... -PerryPlatypusAgent What? No, when a new episode article is made, they take the New Episode page and use its contents for the article, in it, its set so that a million pictures won't be filling up the page in a "gallery" but instead it has one picture that links to the gallery, for some reason these new episode pages don't have that one picture anymore, and people just keep filling up the episode article itself with pictures, instead of a designated gallery for that episode page. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Catch phrases Previously, we had the following in the Allusions section: * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buford says Elmyra Duff's catch phrase, "I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and never let you go." This sentiment is also shared by another Warner Bros. cartoon character, Hugo the Abominable Snowman. ("I will name him George, and I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him and pat him and pet him and and rub him and caress him and....") A recent edit took out Hugo's part. Since I put that in and I've been trying to weed out things that are similar to but not a direct allusion to, I'd like someone else to review that and see if it should be put back in. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I added it back in, citing that Elmyra's line itself was alluding Hugo, which is MUCH older than Tiny Toons and made many references to old WB cartoons. It's essentially the same reference, but from a different source.--Rognik 06:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC)